


Planning It For Years

by Mollyraesly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fun, James Potter - Freeform, Jily Challenge, Lifeguard, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, Pool, Sandlot, Summer, jily, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyraesly/pseuds/Mollyraesly
Summary: A Jily/Sandlot crossover fic in which James in Squints and Lily is Wendy Peffercorn. A crossover AU I didn't know I needed until I did.Responding to this prompt:hey! welcome to the jilychallenge! your prompt is "if you cant swim why are you hERE?" lifeguard au and feel free to interpret it as you loosely as you wish (srsly idm)!





	Planning It For Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This little fic is written for the April Jily Challenge!

 

There were four boys who called themselves the Marauders to anyone who would listen. Not many did, and even fewer bothered to remember the silly name they had created for themselves and plastered all over their treehouse. But even though they were eleven-year olds, there was one thing to remember about them: they were as much trouble as could be. No, they never did anything malicious or cruel, but they loved to play games--and they loved pranks even more.

The small town of Godric's Hollow was the site of their tricks year after year, and this summer was no exception. They had set off fireworks, turned all the water on the water fountains lime green, filled the town square with a thousand bunnies, and always changed the tower clock so it ran six and half minutes behind whatever time it was in Australia. But on this particular day, it was especially warm, and the young boys were too hot and sweaty to think up any shenanigans.

Well, except for Sirius, who seemed relatively unperturbed by the heat that had the rest of them sticking to their clothes and thirsting for ice cold lemonades. "I still think we should figure out a plan to get back at Snivellus and the rest of those mouth-breathers," he suggested. They had a rivalry with another group of boys the town over, who always challenged them to stick ball games. Sirius was still sour after a recent loss and insisted that they had cheated.

None of the other boys were very good sports about that loss, but the grueling heat made them temporarily forget their petty desire for revenge.

"It's too hot," Peter insisted as he wiped at his brow, slick with perspiration. "It's a zillion degrees out here. We can't do any plotting today."

"But--" Sirius tried.

"Peter's right," Remus interrupted. "Leave it for another day."

Sirius frowned and set his jaw. "Let's vote then, anyone who wants to be known as a can't hack it, no-good, pathetic excuse for a man whose greasier than Snivellus's nose, raise your hand."

He groaned at the three hands that eagerly shot up into the air. "Fine, fine, fine. So what are we going to do now?"

James grinned. He wiped his fogged-up glasses on his shirt and then pushed them back onto his face. "I've got an idea."

On days like these when it was unbearably hot or they had finished their plotting for the day or when James just got his way, they would go to the community pool. Peter loved to check out the ladies sunbathing, but they never much responded to his smiles. They definitely disliked his tendency to do cannonballs right beside their blankets. But it was harmless fun to hear them shriek.

Sirius likely would have better luck with them, if he were interested. Even at eleven, he turned girls' heads and made them imagine what he'd look like in just a couple of years--how that dark hair and cool gray eyes would look on a slightly older face. Remus enjoyed laughing at his friends' antics and was happy to just be included. He had been the last to move to the neighborhood and was so grateful that the boys had let him be a part of their group. Before he moved to Godric's Hollow, he had not had many friends because of a childhood illness. He had been such a square when he first joined the gang, but he was much less of a worry-wart now.

They splashed each other and took turns doing flips in the water, glad to finally be cool after roasting in the scorching heat on the walk over. They stuck to the shallow end of the pool. None of them could be considered a particularly good swimmer, and James was actually the worst of the lot. His parents were older, and they'd always tried, in vain, to shelter him from activities that might get him hurt. As a result, he'd never had proper swimming lessons. But the pool was one of his favorite places in the whole town.

And it absolutely was because of the redhead who sat on the lifeguard's chair. Lily Evans was several years older than them, and in her red bathing suit that showed off her curvy figure, white sunglasses that hid her emerald green eyes, and curly red hair fixed in a high ponytail tied up with a ruby ribbon that matched her lips, she was a wonder for any eleven-year old boy to behold. All the boys stopped and stared at her for a few minutes, even though it was James who stared the hardest.

When she started applying sunscreen to her pale skin, James swiped off his glasses and quickly cleaned them before jamming them on his face to get a better look. She was lathering the lotion up her legs, and he groaned pathetically while his heart slammed in his chest.

"Oh man," Remus said as he stood beside the slack-jawed James. "Lily Evans."

"Too cruel," Peter agreed.

"She don't know what she's doing. She don't know what she's doing," Remus said dazedly, almost too himself as her hands moved on to the other leg.

Sirius, who was the least affected but still could not quite tear his eyes away, smiled wryly. "Yeah, she does. She knows exactly what she's doing."

"I've come here ever summer of my adult life," James spoke finally, his eyes still fixed on the lifeguard as she started to rub lotion onto her chest and even slipped a few fingers underneath her bathing suit. "And there she is. Oiling and lotioning. Lotioning and oiling. I can't take it anymore!" He slammed his fist into the water and then headed purposefully for the pool's stairs.

The boys laughed at him as he waded away, shouting out teasing words and calling him by his nickname Prongs to cajole him.

But James did come back to them. He exited the pool and started for the diving boards over on the deep side of the pool.

"Where's he going?" Peter asked.

"Dunno," Sirius wondered. "I think he just snapped. Lily Evans can do that to a man."

They watched curiously as he lips quivered into almost a maniacal grin and he started to climb up the ladder to the highest diving board.

"What's he doing?" Peter asked. "Sirius, what's he--"

"He's going to jump," Remus realized aloud. "James is going to jump."

"But he can't swim!" Peter squeaked,

"Oh shit!" Sirius exclaimed. Following his lead, they started paddling toward the direction of the deep end.

James's toes, meanwhile, had made it to the edge of the diving board. He was shaking like a leaf, and his rumpled hair was matted all over his head. But even though his lips were trembling, he caught the eye of the redhead on the lifeguard chair and gave her a shaky wave and what he hoped was his best grin.

To his delight, she waved back, twiddling her fingers in his direction. Her lips seemed to be pursed in curiosity, but he could not see her eyes behind her sunglasses.

James's mouth let out an involuntary groan when she acknowledged him. He removed his glasses, counted to three, brought his hand up to shut his nostrils, closed his eyes, and jumped.

His friends, still in the middle of the pool, watched in shock as he fell into the water. Their stunned silence turned to horror after a few seconds when his head did not emerge from the water. "James! Prongs!" they screeched and redoubled their efforts to make their way over to him.

The lifeguard stripped off her glasses and whistle and dove expertly into the water. She retrieved his body from under the surface and with the help of another lifeguard lifted him onto the concrete before pulling herself out of the water.

"Lily! He's not breathing!"

She pushed everyone out of the way as her wet red ponytail shook. "I've got it," she insisted. Crouching over his still body, she maneuvered his head to get him in the right position and then began to perform CPR.

As she started sets of chest compressions, his friends crowded around the scene. She blew oxygen into his mouth.

"C'mon, James," Peter worried. "I don't know, guys, he looks pretty crappy."

"Prongs," Remus called once and then two more times as Lily repeated her ministrations over him.

"Wake up, James. C'mon, mate," Sirius pleaded.

"You can do it. Pull through, Prongs," Remus said.

And as the all watched with tense shoulders and bated breath, James opened his eyes and gave a wide grin.

"James?" whispered Remus.

But as soon as his eyes opened, they closed again, and his grin disappeared. He went back to looking unconscious.

"Huh?" Peter wondered.

And then, as Lily moved back to James's lips, the boy brought his arm to cradle the back of her head and turned the mouth-to-mouth into a real kiss. She pressed her lips back against his for a moment before fully comprehending what was happening and ripping herself out of his hold.

"You little shit!" she shrieked, her cheeks nearly as red as her bathing suit. She grabbed him by the arm and hosted him roughly to his feet before dragging him to the pool's exit.

His friends followed in a flurry as the screeched and the crowd buzzed with discussions of what had just happened.

Lily continued to march him away with a fierce expression. No one had ever seen her look so mad before. Beside her, James looked positively delighted with himself. It was a good thing that in her haughtiness she was refusing to cast a glance his way as she shuffled him along, or she would have become impossibly more irate.

Finally, they reached the exit, she shoved him at the gate. "And stay out!" she yelled at him as he stumbled to the ground. She turned around primly and stalked back to the pool.

His friends hurriedly picked James up and carried him along to avoid any more of the redhead's wrath. Once, they made it safely beyond the pool's fence, they burst into laughter.

Peter handed James his glasses that he had picked up at the pool. "I can't believe you did that," he said in awe.

"Did you plan that?"

James smirked. "Course I did. Been planning it for years."

The boys all yelled and whooped. Sirius snorted and patted James on the back. "You're an idiot. She's going to hate you forever now, you know."

James shook his head, and there was a gleam in his eyes as he put his glasses back on. "Nah, she won't."

He could spot her though the openings of the fence. She was back on her lifeguard chair and had her legs crossed, as well as her arms crossed over her chest. She looked the picture of priss, even though she was dripping wet. James grinned at her with cockiness and ruffled his hair. He waved at her.

Biting her lip, she shook her head at him. But after a moment, she waggled her fingers back to return his wave. Then with a smirk she put back on her sunglasses and motioned for him to get going.

James felt ten feet tall as he walked away with a stirring deep within his chest. He jogged forward to catch up with his friends, who were still discussing the kiss loudly and in disbelief.

None of the Marauders had kissed a girl before, and now James had. What he had done was sneaky, rotten, and low. No one at the pool would have dared to put the moves on the lifeguard, but he did. He had kissed a woman, and he had kissed her long and good. They were all given lifetime bans from the Godric's Hollow community pool that day.

But every time after that whenever the boys would walk by the pool's fence, Lily Evans would look down from her lifeguard tower, right over at James, and smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
